Testament Charlesa T. Russella
Testament Charlesa Taze Russella został spisany 29 czerwca 1907 roku. Testament W ostatnich latach i w różnych odstępach czasu oddawałem moją osobistą posiadłość Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society, z wyjątkiem małego osobistego konta bankowego, w przybliżeniu ok. 200 dolarów złożonych w Exchange National Bank of Pittsburg, które mogą być wypłacone mojej żonie, jeżeli mnie przeżyje. Do pozostawienia mam tylko chrześcijańską miłość i życzenia drogim członkom rodziny Domu Biblijnego i wszystkim współpracownikom w pracy żniwiarskiej, owszem, wszystkim domownikom wiary na każdym miejscu, którzy wzywają imienia Pana Jezusa, swojego Zbawiciela. Mając na względzie fakt, iż oddając Kwartalniki staroteologiczne i prawo własności Brzasku Tysiąclecia i Wykładów Pisma Świętego, Biblii, różnych broszur, śpiewnika itp. Towarzystwu Strażnica, uczyniłem to z tym zastrzeżeniem, bym miał zupełną kontrolę na tymi wydawnictwami do końca mojego życia, a po śmierci miały być prowadzone według mego życzenia, które teraz wymieniam: Komitet redakcyjny ma się składać z pięciu Żądam, aby cały obowiązek redakcyjny „Strażnicy Syjońskiej” spoczywał w ręku składającego się z pięciu braci, których upominam, aby byli bardzo oględnymi i wiernymi Prawdzie. Wszystkie artykuły, jakie mają wychodzić w „Strażnicy Syjońskiej” powinny mieć uznanie przynajmniej trzech z komitetu składającego się z pięciu. Żądam także, aby, jeżeli jest artykuł uznany przez trzech a pozostały jeden lub dwóch członków komitetu nie zgadzali się na poglądy w nich zamieszczone, takie artykuły powinny być zostawione do dalszej rozwagi, modlitwy i dyskusji na przeciągu czasu trzech miesięcy, zanim mogłyby być publikowane i aby tak dalece jak to możliwe jedność wiary i pokoju mogła być zachowana w zarządzie redakcyjnym tego pisma. Nazwiska członków komitetu redakcyjnego (z takimi zmianami, jakie od czasu do czasu mogły się okazać) mają być ogłaszane w każdym numerze pisma, lecz wcale nie ma być wzmiankowane przez kogo różne artykuły są pisane. Będzie rzeczą dostateczną, że artykuły są uznane przez większość komitetu. Jak Towarzystwo obiecało mi, że nie będzie wydawało innych pism, to samo wymaga się, by Komitet Redakcyjny nie pisał innych pism, lub miał z nimi łączność w jakiej będą mierze lub stopniu. Stawiając te wymagania mam na względzie zabezpieczenie Komitetu i pisma od ducha ambicji lub pychy, albo zwierzchnictwa i aby prawda była uznawana i ceniona dla swej wartości i aby Pan był szczególnie uznawany za Głowę Kościoła i źródło Prawdy. Kopie moich kazań, jakie były publikowane w codziennych pismach w okresie kilku lat zostały zachowane i mogą być używane jako artykuły redaktorskie do „Strażnicy” lub nie umieszczane jak Komitet będzie uważał za lepsze, lecz moje nazwisko nie ma być przy tym podpisywane, lub czyniona jakakolwiek wzmianka co do autorstwa. Wymienione poniżej nazwiska jako członków komitetu (zależy od nich, czy przyjmą) przypuszczam, że są wierni nauce Pisma Świętego, szczególnie nauce okupu – Bóg nikogo nie przyjmie, ani nie może nikt otrzymać zbawienia, żywota wiecznego, z wyjątkiem, jeśli wierzy w Chrystusa i posłuszny jest Jego słowu i duchowi. Jeżeli by ktokolwiek z tego Komitetu nie zgadzał się w tymi zasadami, taki gwałciłby swoje sumienie i popełniałby grzech, gdyby pozostawał nadal członkiem Komitetu Redakcyjnego, wiedząc, że takie postępowanie byłoby przeciwne duchowi i zamiarom tego postanowienia. Komitet Redakcyjny ma być trwałym, to jest, jeżeli by który z członków umarł lub zrezygnował, to byłoby obowiązkiem pozostałych członków wybrać innego na jego miejsce, ażeby pismo nigdy nie było wydawane, gdyby komitet nie był zupełnym, to jest składającym się z pięciu. Przykazuje Komitetowi wzmiankowanemu większą oględność względem wyborów do swej liczby innych członków – czystość życia, jasne wyrozumienie prawdy, gorliwość ku Bogu, miłość dla braci i wierność Zbawicielowi, powinny być znamienną charakterystyką wybranego. W dodatku do mianowanych pięciu, mających stanowić Komitet, mianuję pięciu innych, z których ja bym wolał zrobić wybór na wakujące miejsce w komitecie redakcyjnym, aniżeli udawać się gdzie indziej po ogólne wybory, chyba, że w czasie między uczynieniem tego testamentu, a moją śmiercią stało się coś takiego, co wskazywało by na tych, jako mniej pożądanych od innych dla zajęcia wzmiankowanych, wakujących miejsc. Nazwiska braci komitetu redakcyjnego są następujące: Wiliam E. Page, Wiliam E. Van Amburgh, Henry Clay Rockwell, E.W. Brennieisen i F.H. Robinson. Nazwiska pięciu innych, których polecam jako najodpowiedniejszych do zapełnienia wakującego miejsca w komitecie redakcyjnym są następujące: A.E. Burges, Robert H. Hirsh, Izaac F. Hoskins, George H. Fisher (z Scranton), J.F. Rutherford i dr John Edgar. Następujące ogłoszenie ma być umieszczone w każdym wydaniu The Watch Tower po nazwiskach komitetu redakcyjnego: Skład komitetu redakcyjnego w „Strażnicy Syjońskiej”. Pismo to znajduje się pod kierownictwem komitetu redakcyjnego są następujące: (tu następują nazwiska). Co się tyczy wynagrodzenia to uważam za właściwe poprzeć sposób jaki praktykowało Towarzystwo dawniej, że nikt nie ma być płatnym, jak jedynie mają otrzymywać na umiarkowane wydatki tak, jak i ci co służą Towarzystwu i pracują w jakikolwiek sposób. Zgodnie z przyjętym zwyczajem Towarzystwa polecam, aby wynagrodzenie nie przekraczało sumy niezbędnej, tj. pożywienie, mieszkanie i 10 dolarów miesięcznie, także umiarkowane utrzymanie dla żony, dzieci lub osób, których utrzymanie zależy od nich – jak Zarząd Towarzystwa będzie uważał za właściwe – aby nie dawać możliwości odkładania pieniędzy na boku. Życzyłbym sobie, aby Kwartalniki staroteologiczne wychodziły jak dotąd, na ile jest sposobność i prawa krajowe pozwalają, a ich zawartość stanowić będą przedruki starych wydań „Strażnicy, lub wyjątki z moich kazań, lecz żeby nie było przy tym nazwiska, chyba, że byłoby wymagane przez prawo. Jest moim życzeniem, aby te same przepisy były zastosowane do niemieckich, francuskich, włoskich, duńskich, szwedzkich lub innych cudzoziemskich pism, zależnych lub podtrzymywanych przez Towarzystwo Strażnica. Chcę, aby kopie niniejszego testamentu były przesłane do wszystkich, których nazwiska jako Komitetu Redakcyjnego zostały wymienione powyżej, lub lista, z której inni do tego Komitetu mogliby być wybrani na wakujące posady, a zarazem do każdego z Zarządu Towarzystwa Biblijnego i Traktatowego Strażnica. To ma być uczynione natychmiast po otrzymaniu wiadomości o mojej śmierci tak, aby jeżeli możebne w tydzień czasu, osoby mające stanowić Komitet Redakcyjny mogły się zgłosić na czas a swoje listy aby adresowały do wiceprezydenta Towarzystwa Strażnica, ktokolwiek podówczas będzie zajmował to stanowisko. Odpowiedzi od wymienionych osób do Komitetu Redakcyjnego mają być do punktu, to jest, czy przyjmują lub odmawiają warunki wyszczególnione. Odpowiedni czas powinno się naznaczyć każdemu wymienionemu, którzy mogą być nieobecni w mieście lub kraju. W międzyczasie pozostali (co najmniej trzech) z komitetu mogą rozpocząć czynności redaktorów. Będzie także obowiązkiem Zarządu Towarzystwa, by zaopatrzyć w niezbędne urządzenie członków Komitetu Redakcyjnego, by im pomóc do wykonania ich obowiązków we wszelki możliwy sposób, stosownie do zobowiązania ze mną uczynionego w tym względzie. Oddałem także Towarzystwu Strażnica wszystkie moje akcje, znaczące głosy złożywszy je w ręce pięciu opiekunów, są to siostry: S. Louis Hamilton, Almeta M. Nation Robinson, J.G. Herr, C. Tomlins i Alice G. James. Ci opiekunowie maja służyć przez całe życie. W razie śmierci lub rezygnacji którejś z tych sióstr, zarząd Towarzystwa, Komitet Redakcyjny i pozostali opiekunowie, po modlitwie o Boskie kierownictwo obiorą innego opiekuna. Teraz co się tyczy oskarżenia lub usunięcia z Komitetu Redakcyjnego, któregoś z członków tegoż, który jeżeli by się okazał niegodnym stanowiska, będą to z powodu różnicy w nauce lub niemoralnego postępowania – najmniej trzech z zarządu musi przedstawić oskarżenie. Zarząd rozpatrując te sprawy ma się składać z opiekunów Towarzystwa Strażnica i z 5 opiekunów posiadających moje głosujące akcje i Komitetu Redakcyjnego z wyjątkiem oskarżonego. Z tych 16 członków co najmniej 13 powinno zgodzić się na oskarżenie i usunięcie. Wskazówki co do pogrzebu Życzę sobie być pochowanym na gruncie będącym własnością Towarzystwa Strażnica położonego w Rosemont United Cementery, a wszystkie szczegóły dotyczące posługi pogrzebowej powierzam siostrze mojej pani M.M. Land i jej córkom Alice i May, lub której z tych, które mnie przeżyją, przy pomocy braci i za ich radą, jeżeli będą jej żądały. Zamiast zwykłej mowy pogrzebowej żądam by kilku braci przyzwyczajonych do mów publicznych mogło uczynić kilka uwag, by posługa była zwyczajną i nie kosztowną i żeby odbyła się w kaplicy należącej do Domu Biblijnego lub w jakim innym odpowiednim na ten cel miejscu. Mój zapis miłości Drogiej rodzinie „Betel” tak ogólnie jak i pojedynczo zostawiam najlepsze życzenia spodziewając się dla nich błogosławieństwa Bożego, które ubogaca a nie dodaje smutku. Te same życzenia zasyłam w obszerniejszym jeszcze zakresie wszystkim należącym do rodziny Bożej na każdym miejscu – szczególnie radującym się z Prawdy w tym czasie żniwa. Błagam was wszystkich, abyście rośli w łasce, w umiejętności a nade wszystko w miłości, która jest najważniejszym owocem ducha w różnej formie. Napominam do pokory, nie tylko wobec świata, ale jednym względem drugiego; także do cierpliwości jednych względem drugich i wszystkich ludzi, także do dobroci dla wszystkich, braterskiej miłości, pobożności i czystości. Przypominam, że te przymioty są nam niezbędnie potrzebne, byśmy mogli osiągnąć Królestwo, a według zapewnienia apostoła, gdy to czynić będziemy, nigdy się nie potkniemy. „Tak bowiem hojnie będzie wam dane wejście do wiecznego królestwa pana Naszego Jezusa Chrystusa”. Jest moim życzeniem, aby moja ostatnia wola i testament zostały ogłaszane w wydaniu „Strażnicy” zaraz po mojej śmierci. Mam nadzieję dla siebie jak i dla całego Izraela Bożego, że niedługo spotkamy się, abyśmy nie rozstali się więcej przy pierwszym zmartwychwstaniu, obecności naszego Mistrza, gdzie jest zupełność radości po wszystkie czasy. Gdy ocucimy się będziemy zadowoleni, będąc jemu przypodobani. „Przemienieni z chwały w chwałę”. :: podpisano: Charles Taze Russell Kategoria:Dokumenty